


Удача ничего не значит

by Iory_Narico



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iory_Narico/pseuds/Iory_Narico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Корона против Карката Вантаса; дело об ограблении на первый взгляд кажется очень простым, но у защитника Пироп есть парочка тузов в рукаве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удача ничего не значит

**Author's Note:**

> Фик может люто сквикнуть знатоков английской судебной системы – на глубинные познания в данном вопросе я претендовать не могу. 
> 
> За помощь и вдохновение искренне благодарен Baka Rem.

Вы верите в удачу? В некую ветреную даму или же эфемерную субстанцию, которая может заставить всё идти как надо? Если нет, вам не понять Вриску Серкет. Несмотря на весьма располагающую к скептицизму должность государственного обвинителя, она абсолютно уверена – удача существует.  
И более того, после долгого периода неудач, она наконец снова обратила на Вриску внимание. Всё своё внимание, как кажется Вриске.  
Сегодняшний обвиняемый почему-то задерживался, и это раздражало. Кончиком ярко-красной туфельки Вриска нервно постукивала по паркету залы. Туфли на каблуках её тоже раздражали, как и идиотский официальный наряд, продиктованный замшелыми нормами, но Боже, они были такими яркими, буквально просились в руки...  
– Прошу всех встать.  
Они наконец появились. Отлично. Это будет легко.  
Впрочем, барристер Терези Пироп отнюдь не выглядела неуверенно. А если посмотреть на обвиняемого... Право же, лучше не смотреть. Особенно в глаза. Этот парень выглядел так, как будто очень жалеет, что не может убивать взглядом.  
– Корона против Карката Вантаса. Каркат Вантас, вы обвиняетесь в том, что двенадцатого июня сего года похитили из окружного Музея Естественной истории золотые статуэтки из числа экспонатов выставки «Венеры палеолита», совершив кражу со взломом. Вы признаете себя виновным?  
– Нет, мать вашу, я этого не делал! В сотый раз вам говорю, мне нахрен не нужны...  
Её честь Каная Марьям дважды опустила молоток на подставку.  
– Обвиняемый, проявляйте уважение к суду. В противном случае вы будете оштрафованы.  
– Мой подзащитный не признает себя виновным, – быстро вмешалась защитник.  
– Хорошо. Сядьте, обвиняемый. Слово предоставляется государственному обвинителю.  
Наконец. Вриска уже устала ждать. Вот он, её звездный час. Посмотрим, как Терези попробует выкрутиться. Парень виновен, это просто очевидно! Все улики указывают на него, все до единой.  
– Ваша честь, дело настолько ясное, что мне право же, жалко отнимать время у господ присяжных. Днем двенадцатого июня обвиняемый посещал музей естественной истории по приглашению подруги, миссис Непеты Заххак, что подтверждают показания свидетелей, в лице самой миссис Заххак и её мужа, забиравшего её в тот день после работы. Как куратор выставки «Венеры палеолита», миссис Заххак имела свою собственную связку ключей от зала и витрин, которая была у неё похищена, несомненно, обвиняемым...  
– Протестую! При обыске, как в квартире обвиняемого, так и в числе его личных вещей ключи обнаружены не были.  
«Ха! Это тебе не поможет», — подумала Вриска. Но если бы Терези сразу сдалась, разве это было бы так интересно?  
– Протест принят, продолжайте, мисс Серкет.  
– Возможно, ключи при обыске обнаружены не были, однако экспонаты выставки, в том числе четыре золотые статуэтки, общей стоимостью более трех тысяч у.е. обнаружены как раз таки были, в тайнике под кроватью обвиняемого. Также на них были обнаружены отпечатки пальцев и потожировые следы, принадлежащие обвиняемому. Материальное положение мистера Вантаса весьма неустойчиво, поскольку с последнего места работы он был уволен без выходного пособия и рекомендаций и живет за счет пособия по безработице, что позволяет утверждать наличие ясного мотива преступления...  
– Я ЭТОГО НЕ ДЕЛАЛ! МНЕ ИХ ПОДБРОСИЛИ! – обвиняемый подскочил на ноги.  
– Соблюдайте порядок! – несмотря на громкий стук молотка, утихомириваться мистер Вантас явно не собирался.  
– Будьте вы все прокляты, вы что, правда думаете, что я мог украсть эту проклятую хрень, которой Непета так гордилась... ай, Терези, чтоб тебя!  
Мисс Пироп с абсолютно невинным видом приналегла на кончик трости, впившийся её подзащитному в ступню.  
– Простите, Ваша честь.  
Она с силой потянула Карката за руку, заставив сесть, и прошептала ему что-то на ухо.  
– Мисс Пироп, успокойте подзащитного. Больше я такого не потерплю. Серкет, продолжайте.  
Внутри Вриска кипела от ярости. Как он посмел влезть в её тщательно подготовленную речь?! Хотя, так, наверное, ещё веселее. Сколько крику-то будет, когда его признают виновным...  
– Можно считать, что я закончила, Ваша честь, – Вриска постаралась взять себя в руки и выглядеть как можно более спокойно.  
– Прошу вызвать моего первого свидетеля. Непета Заххак.  
– Пригласите миссис Заххак!  
Свидетельница выглядела очень подавленной. Скомканно произнеся клятву, она уставилась на обвиняемого огромными глазами, казавшимися ещё больше из-за залегших под ними синяков.  
– Не верь им, Непета! Я бы никогда не сделал такого, я твой грёбанный друг!  
– Обвиняемый!  
Трость мисс Пироп снова пришла в движение.  
– Ладно-ладно, я заткнусь.  
Это начинало всерьез раздражать. Что за несдержанный молокосос! Проигрывать тоже надо уметь с достоинством.  
Вриска улыбнулась свидетельнице. Даже постаралась придать улыбке вид более дружелюбный, нежели кровожадный. Получилось, правда, не очень, но кто ещё, если не она, способен показать здесь образец незаинтересованности и благородства?  
– Простите, миссис Заххак. Можно называть вас по имени?  
– Мя... Можно.  
– Отлично, Непета. Насколько мне известно, вам, как молодому, но перспективному сотруднику, поручили курировать выставку впервые?  
– Да, именно так. Я была так рада!  
– И вы захотели... поделиться успехом с вашим лучшим другом, мистером Вантасом, так?  
– Ну да. Но я не верю, что он мог украсть экспонаты, это какая-то ошибка, Каркат совсем не такой! Он может быть вспыльчивым и нервным, но...  
– Я понимаю ваше смятение, Непета, – да что она там мямлит, это совсем не то, что от неё планировалось услышать. – Не могли бы вы быть немного более точны в показаниях и не пытаться оправдать обвиняемого?  
– Это не он. Это все ужасная ошибка, уверяю вас! Да, я показала ему статуэтки поближе, некоторые из них просто прекрасны, но я не думаю, что он был способен сосредоточить на них внимание хотя бы на пять минут! Он просто не хотел меня обидеть и вообще спешил к своему другу!  
– Спасибо, мне кажется, мы все выяснили, – с самого начала было ясно, что от неё нет никакого толка! Только бесконечное нытье о том, что её приятель «не мог». К счастью, в запасе есть ещё один свидетель. – Как видите, Ваша честь, миссис Заххак показывала статуэтки обвиняемому, он был осведомлен об их ценности и вполне мог украсть ключи.  
– Мисс Пироп, вы собираетесь подвергнуть свидетеля перекрестному допросу?  
Защитница выглядела задремавшей, однако мгновенно встрепенулась и повернулась к Непете.  
– Вы говорили с обвиняемым о стоимости фигурок, миссис Заххак?  
– Не помню, не думаю, что конкретно о материальной сумме, их художественная ценность намного больше.  
– Благодарю. А давали ли вы что-либо мистеру Вантасу в руки?  
– Ну, да, возможно, он подержал несколько статуэток, пока я расставляла остальные.  
– Вы же понимаете, что это является нарушением правил музея, поскольку мистер Вантас не является научным сотрудником?  
– Да ладно, никому ведь нет от этого никакого вреда!  
– То есть вы признаете, что, в нарушение служебных указаний, сами пригласили моего подзащитного в музей и показывали ему коллекцию, к которой он не проявлял интереса, по собственной инициативе?  
– Да, так оно и было.  
– Вы говорили о каком-то друге, к которому спешил мистер Вантас. Можете ли вы прояснить его личность?  
– Конечно, это Гамзи, Гамзи Макара, Каркат сказал, они собирались что-то отмечать тогда.  
– Благодарю за честные показания, миссис Заххак, вы очень помогли правосудию.  
Что ж, этого стоило ожидать. Терези будет цепляться за самый призрачный шанс победить.« Впрочем, это все так абсурдно, что даже не стоит протеста», – Вриска постаралась выкинуть всколыхнувшееся беспокойство из головы и сосредоточиться на следующем свидетеле.  
– Эквиус Заххак!  
Супруг пострадавшей выглядел ничуть не лучше её самой. Промокнув вспотевший лоб платком, он тихо принес клятву, тем не менее, ухитрившись отломать выступающее украшение трибуны, случайно задев его локтем.  
– Мистер Заххак, прекратите смотреть на пол, трибуну починят без вас! Поднимите глаза!  
– Простите, – он снова промокнул лицо и поправил черные очки.  
– По профессии вы – полицейский?  
– Абсолютно верно, но сейчас я нахожусь в отпуске.  
– И потому вечером накануне ограбления вы забирали жену с работы?  
– Да. Я не допускаю мысли, что моя супруга может возвращаться в темноте одна.  
– Значит, к тому времени уже стемнело?  
– На самом деле, не совсем.  
– Объяснитесь.  
– Непета действительно очень увлечена своей профессией, в том день она, как всегда, задержалась. Я приехал вовремя, прошел в музей, где находились она и обвиняемый. Они расставляли статуэтки для экспозиции, которую курировала моя супруга. Она попросила меня подождать в машине. Пока я ждал, успело стемнеть. Непета вышла, и мы поехали домой. Обвиняемого я с ней не видел.  
– Он просто не хотел с тобой сталкиваться лишний раз! Он знает, как ты его не любишь! – неожиданно вмешалась миссис Заххак.  
– Соблюдайте порядок. У вас есть ещё вопросы, мисс Серкет?  
– Нет. Благодарю вас, мистер Заххак, – на этот раз улыбка Вриски вышла действительно дружелюбной. Всё шло как по нотам.  
– Мисс Пироп?  
– Вопросов нет.  
– Свидетель, займите место в зале. У обвинения есть ещё свидетели?  
– Обвинение просит заслушать отчеты экспертов с места преступления и результаты исследования улик, найденных при обыске в доме обвиняемого.

Основными уликами были найденная на месте преступления пряжка от пояса (принадлежавшая обвиняемому, что он не отрицал, однако утверждал, что потерял её давно), и, конечно же, сами украденные статуэтки. Терези все ещё не признавала поражение и даже задавала какие-то вопросы экспертам, но у неё не было шансов. Алиби у подсудимого не было, он утверждал, что в гости к другу не пошел, а самого мистера Макару обнаружить по месту проживания не удалось. Сегодня вся удача была на стороне Вриски. Абсолютно вся. Осталось лишь подвести итог и посмотреть, что интересного придумает Терези, чтобы смягчить наказание для своего подзащитного. Может, объявит его невменяемым? А что, посмотреть только, как он зыркает на всех, и постоянно вздрагивает, словно собираясь вскочить и снова что-то выкрикнуть.  
Тем временем эксперт замолчал и удалился из зала. Вриска снова встала, смерив Терези торжествующим взглядом. Та, конечно, оценить его не могла, но улыбнулась в пространство с совершенно не расстроенным видом.

– Как я и говорила, – начала Вриска. – Дело ясное. В качестве примера наказания за подобное деяние могу привести дело «Корона против Вейнера», тысяча девятьсот четвертого года. Подсудимый был признан виновным в похищении из картинной галереи экспоната стоимостью пять тысяч у.е. и осужден на тюремное заключение сроком семь лет. Так же, ещё несколько примеров...  
Закончив, Вриска села на место и устроилась поудобнее. Твой ход, Терези.  
– Уважаемые вершители правосудия! Возможно, заслушав доводы обвинения, вы склонны поверить в виновность моего подзащитного, тем более что личность он, как вы видите, довольно непривлекательная. Но уверяю вас, на самом деле все не так просто, как убеждает нас обвинение. На самом деле мой подзащитный, упорно отрицая наличие у него алиби, пытается избежать участи, в его глазах худшей, чем тюремное заключение.  
– Эй, подожди, Пироп...ай!  
– Простите, – вернув трость в исходное положение, продолжила Терези. – Итак, алиби у моего подзащитного есть, что доказывают показания моего первого свидетеля. Гамзи Макара!

«Что?! Вантас же клялся, что в тот вечер к нему не приходил!» – Вриска выпрямилась, вцепляясь взглядом в показавшуюся в дверях долговязую фигуру. Колоритного же свидетеля откопала Терези, нечего сказать. Парень выглядел, как представитель какой-то странной субкультуры, даже сразу и не скажешь, какой именно. Впрочем, Вриска в них не разбиралась, и ей было плевать. Свидетель Макара дружелюбно помахал судье и повернулся к обвиняемому.  
– Хэй, привет, бро.  
«Он что, под кайфом? Присяжные точно не купятся», – Вриска немного расслабилась.  
– КАКОГО ХРЕНА?! – Каркат изменился в лице, вскочил на ноги и рванулся к свидетельской трибуне. Его удержали своевременно спохватившиеся полицейские.  
– Обвиняемый, сядьте, пожалуйста!  
– Не раньше, чем мне скажут, что здесь делает этот хмырь!  
– Спокойно, бро, мне сказали, что вон та стерва...  
– Свидетель, уважайте суд! Вы бы не могли не развязывать болтовню с обвиняемым?  
– ...твердо намерена показать тебе небо в клеточку, ну разве я мог бросить в такой беде своего лучшего друга, который совершенно ни в чем не виноват.  
– ЗАТКНИСЬ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, ЗАТКНИСЬ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ СКАЖЕШЬ ХОТЬ ОДНО СЛОВО, КЛЯНУСЬ, Я ПРИЗНАЮСЬ, Я БЛЯТЬ ПРИЗНАЮ СЕБЯ ВИНОВНЫМ НЕ ТОЛЬКО В ОГРАБЛЕНИИ, Я В УБИЙСТВЕ КЕННЕДИ ПРИЗНАЮСЬ, ТАК ЧТО ПРОСТО ЗАКРОЙ! СВОЙ! РОТ!  
– Обвиняемый признает вину!  
– Протестую, мой подзащитный опасается за свою честь!  
– Или успокойте его, или мы отложим заседание!  
– Я все равно скажу им, бро, можешь кричать, сколько хочешь, можешь даже вмазать мне потом от души, но я не дам им лишить меня лучшего друга.  
После этой фразы обвиняемый странным образом утих, позволил себя усадить и сгорбился над столом, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

– Итак, надеюсь, вы ещё не изволили забыть, что у нас тут судебный процесс? – осведомилась судья. – Вы собираетесь давать показания, мистер Макара?  
– Конечно, Ваша честь. Я вроде как должен произнести какие-то слова над этой Библией, да?  
Ещё немного времени заняло посвящение свидетеля в ритуал принесения присяги, после чего он наконец начал говорить.  
И вся отлично выстроенная доказательная база Вриски пошла прахом.  
Она не могла поверить своим ушам. Откуда, откуда Терези выудила этого наркомана?! Этого просто не может быть.  
– Да, Ваша честь. Он просто не мог стырить эти статуэтки, он всю ночь был у меня.  
– И вы ведь можете подтвердить его присутствие рядом с вами? – Терези с непринужденной улыбкой продолжала рушить все, на что Вриска так полагалась.  
– Каждую гребанную секунду, – важно кивнул Гамзи.  
– То есть, кхм, вы всю ночь не спали, свидетель, или как? – вмешалась слегка покрасневшая судья.  
– В некотором смысле, именно что спали, Ваша честь, – несколько задумчиво ответил свидетель.  
– А, отлично, э-э, понятно, мисс Пироп, у вас есть ещё вопросы?  
– Нет, Ваша честь, – безмятежно отозвалась Терези.  
– Обвинение?  
– Обвинение считает, что свидетель невменяем!  
– Протестую!  
– Протест принят. Что-нибудь ещё?  
– Нет.  
Не может быть. Она снова проигрывает, снова! Терези, проклятая стерва, ты ещё поплатишься за это.  
– Свидетель, займите свое место в зале суда. У защиты имеются ещё свидетели?  
– Да, Ваша честь. Прошу пригласить в зал мистера Ампору и добавить к материалам дела его фотоаппарат.  
– Отлично, давай, добей меня! – вскрикнул Каркат, но тут же махнул рукой и уронил пылающее лицо на скрещенные руки.  
Последний свидетель защиты выглядел весьма настороженно.  
– Я надеюсь, по окончании этих... манипуляций, мне вернут фотоаппарат? Он стоит несколько тысяч, знаете ли, а мои работы...  
– Вас сейчас не это должно волновать, свидетель, в конце концов, вы исполняете свой гражданский долг, приносите клятву и отвечайте на вопросы, – немного нервно сказала её честь, по-видимому, не вполне оправившись от показаний прошлого свидетеля.  
С присягой Ампора управился быстро.  
– Ладно, давайте ваши вопросы.  
– Вы – Эридан Ампора, сосед мистера Макары?  
– Совершенно верно, я живу в доме напротив.  
– Вы увлекаетесь фотографией, так?  
– Да.  
– И двенадцатого числа, вечером, вы проводили фотосъемку ночного города?  
– Вы же обещали...  
– Отвечайте на поставленный вопрос!  
– Да, проводил!  
– И впоследствии, к вашему удивлению, на нескольких кадрах вы обнаружили окна мистера Макары.  
– Именно так. Не представляю, как это могло получиться.  
– Что ж, архитектура его многоэтажки весьма примечательна, без сомнения. Итак, на данных снимках – прошу приобщить их к материалам дела! – видны сам хозяин квартиры мистер Макара и мистер Вантас?  
– Эм, да, но повторяю, это абсолютная, совершеннейшая случайность.  
– Спасибо, мистер Ампора. Я полагаю, камеру вам вернут.  
Терези снова встала, ехидно ухмыльнулась в сторону разъяренного обвинителя и подвела итог выступлению защиты.  
– Как вы видите, господа присяжные, Ваша честь, мой подзащитный просто не мог совершить данного преступления, поскольку в это время находился совершенно в другом месте. Прошу учесть расстояние от дома мистера Макары, в котором подзащитный, несомненно, был, что подтверждено документально, до музея в центре города. У меня все.  
– Мисс Серкет, хотите что-то добавить?  
– Защита устроила из процесса посмешище! А личность их главного свидетеля вообще вызывает недоумение. Я настаиваю на виновности обвиняемого.  
– Обвиняемый, вы желаете поучаствовать в процессе?  
– Нет! Нет, блин, просто посадите меня уже, иначе я убью его, клянусь.  
– Хм, обвиняемый от слова отказался, – судья обратилась к присяжным. – Итак, мы выслушали показания, согласно которым мистер Вантас совершить деяние, в коем он обвиняется, физически не мог, хотя согласно доводам обвинения, у него был мотив. Вы будете удаляться для вынесения вердикта?  
Присяжные немного посовещались.  
Председатель жюри поднялся со скамьи.  
– Нет, мы решили не удаляться. Наш вердикт – невиновен.  
– Вы выполнили свой долг с честью, – кивнула ему судья. – Встаньте, Каркат Вантас. Вы признаны невиновным в предъявленных вам обвинениях, потому освобождаетесь в зале суда без каких-либо последствий для вашей репутации. Заседание окончено.  
После финального стука молотка Каркат с криком «сдохни!» рванулся к Гамзи, распихивая всех, кому не посчастливилось попасться ему на пути, но был остановлен радостными объятиями Непеты.  
Вриска собрала со стола бумаги и постаралась испариться как можно незаметнее.  
Всё равно врезать Терези в этой суете не представлялось возможным.

Оказывается, на улице пошел дождь. Утром Вриска и внимания не обратила на тучи и зонтик, конечно, не взяла. Чертова Терези!  
– Ты всё ещё считаешь, что зонты для слабаков?  
Только черта помяни. У Терези конечно, был и бирюзовый дождевик, и восхитительно яркий красный зонтик.  
– Кто это со мной заговорил? Ну надо же, я не думала, что ты когда-нибудь снизойдешь.  
– Ты сама виновата, Вриска.  
– Если бы соизволила просто послушать...  
– Ещё один обман? Не думаю, что стоит.  
– Отлично, тебе плевать на меня. Что ты здесь делаешь тогда? Иди, празднуй выигранное дело со своим идиотским Вантасом.  
– Хехе, думаю, мне не стоит показываться ему на глаза, хотя бы пока он не остынет. Он был невиновен, у меня есть нюх на такие вещи, ты знаешь.  
– Ты тоже ошибаешься.  
– Не сегодня.  
– Да-да, похвастайся мне очередной победой, уходи от ответа дальше. Почему ты здесь?  
Терези шагнула вперед, чуть вытянув руку с зонтиком.  
– Потому что идет дождь, а ты собираешься промокнуть.  
– И столько времени спустя ты просто так предлагаешь мне зонтик? А дальше что?  
– Давай сделаем вид, что ты уже высказалась, и я тоже, и просто заключим перемирие?  
Вриска улыбнулась, нырнув под зонтик.  
– Если только временное. В следующий раз я тебя сделаю.  
– Эй, между прочим, на работе мы служим справедливости.  
– Ну да, конечно, и как я могла забыть...


End file.
